Walk A Littel Straighter Daddy
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: SongficOneshot, Jet's dad didn't exactly deserve father of the year but Jet still delt with him. Jade oc whants to know why Jet seems to hate his father so much. better than it sounds! R&R PLZ! rated t for safty. slight JetOc fluff.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything here except the Plot and Jade.

Summery: Jet has a little confession to make about his dad and Jade is there to confer him.

Walk a Little Straighter Daddy

The red headed boy slammed his fist into the concrete of the eight story apartment complex, he had ran up to the balcony to steam out after 0017 had called after looking up some records wile she was at the library that afternoon. Apparently his "dad" was still alive but in his 80s and had just got out jail ten years ago for driving drunk and killing 2 teens and seriously injuring 2 others. He wasn't all that surprised he had gone to jail that Jet could have predicted. He sat down his back to the A.C unit.

"Jet, you okay? You sounded a little…. Frustrated on the phone earlier." A small but familiar voice asked.

"0017... yah I'm alright just a bit…. Know what its stupid never mind." 002 said getting angrier at himself than anything.

"First off it's Jade and you know that. Secondly something is defiantly wrong so just tell me already." Her green eyes showed worry as she tugged on her long black hair.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell anyone ells." He said after letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Cross my heart hope to die." She joked as she plopped down next to him.

Jet leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes, letting the white hot angry memory's flood back to him.

_I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair _

"When I was little my mom dyed from a dieses. My dad was the only parent I had left. And he was a drunk, but I still… loved him." He seemed to have to force the last words out.

_And I'd say  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try   
I keep tripping and stumbling  
If you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me _

Jade nodded her head lessening.

"I remember if he wasn't out he was either asleep or yelling. I didn't understand anything at the time all I knew was that according to him I was supposed to take care of my self… so I did."

"You grew up hard…" Jade said looking out at the sunset as the faint sound of a police car with its sirens blaring went by.

"Yah, remember when we met and you convinced me to stay in school and at least graduate?" Jet said remembering another incident.

"Of coarse I do but what doses that have to do with you're father?" She asked a bit confused.

_He stumbled in the gym  
On graduation day  
And I couldn't help but feel  
So ashamed  
And I wasn't surprised a bit  
When he didn't stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name_

"Well I graduated didn't I? Do you remember the guy that was acting drunk and only stayed for 30 minutes?" He asked a small smirk forming on his face.

"Yah… was that you're-"

"Dad?" Jet said cutting her off.

_And I thought  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye  
And you're tripping and stumbling  
and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're still leading me_

"I was so angry at him… So angry I never went back."

"Oh Jet… Where did you go? I never knew." Jade scooted closer to Jet trying to confer him though it was a bit silly. Jet sat there for a wile watching the sun go down. When he finely got up the sun had gone all the way down and stars where shining in the sky.

"Jade, did that record happen to have his address on there?" He asked not totally believing what he was going to do.

"Yah, it did. Why don't I take you there?" Jade had an eye brow raised suspiciously.

The two cyborg's used stealth to get to the building quickly. Jet had to fight back strange urges as he looked at the withered old man sleeping on a coach. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, a picture. But not just any picture it was a picture of… Him, he looked about sixteen in it.

"Jet, are you crying?" Jade interrupted his thoughts.

"Of curse not, something just flew into my eye when we where flying over here.

_The old mans still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him  
Its my kids will never have to say _

"I love you" Jet mouthed to his sleeping dad before turning to fly away.

The truth though was that the old man was awake the whole time watching his son and the girl that would always come over to get Jet for the evening before Jet ran away.

"I love you too Jet." The man said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

_Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me_

Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me 

A/N: I don't believe all the info is fully right but please don't hurt me. "0.0"


End file.
